1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical recording/playback, and more particularly, to a physical identification data (PID) addressing method using a wobble signal, a wobble address encoding circuit, a method and circuit for detecting the wobble address, and a recording medium in a high density optical recording and reproducing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information used for physical location recognition to determine a location to which data is written on a disc in an optical recording and reproducing system is referred to as physical identification data (PID). Generally, PID is address information of a physical sector in a recording and reproducing medium on which data is recorded in units of sectors. This is essential information for recording data at a certain location on a disc and finding the location at a later time.
In other words, PID indicates address information for finding a specified sector to record/reproduce data to/from a certain location, particularly in a recording and reproducing disc, and indicates address information of a sector which is pre-mastered during manufacture of a disc regardless of existence or non-existence of user data. Accordingly, PID is supposed to be resistant to errors and have a structure allowing fast detection in order to exactly and quickly find the location of a sector which data will be recorded on or reproduced from.
Various methods of recording PID on a disc can be largely classified into two methods. One method is recording physical location information on a disc by forming embossed pits as used in a read-only optical disc to allow a certain location on the disc to be detected based on the embossed pits. The other method uses a wobble signal which can be obtained by giving some changes to recording tracks on a disc at a predetermined time interval.
An area, which is provided for performing PID addressing using the former method, that is, using embossed pre-pits, is referred to as a header field, as shown in FIG. 1. According to a digital versatile disc (DVD) specification for rewritable disc (2.6 or 4.7 gigabytes (GB) DVD-random access memory (RAM)) version 1.0, physical location information is recorded at the location of the so called header field, which comprises pre-pits, during manufacture of a substrate. The header field includes a variable frequency oscillator (VFO) area for a phase locked loop (PLL), a PID area to which a sector number is assigned, an ID error detection (IED) area for storing ID error detection information and a postamble (PA) area for setting up an initial state for modulation of data recorded following the header field. In a PID addressing method using pre-pits, such a header field comprising embossed pre-pits is appropriately disposed at the start of a sector to allow a pickup to easily find and move to a desired location using this information. A sector number, sector type and a land track/groove track can be recognized from the addressed information, and even servo control is possible.
In such a PID addressing method using conventional embossed pre-pits, data cannot be recorded in areas in which pits are formed. Therefore, a problem of a decrease in recording density in proportion to the areas where the pits are formed occurs.
To store a large amount of data with a high density, it is necessary to increase a recordable area (a user data area) by decreasing a track pitch and minimizing a non-recordable area (overhead). For this purpose, it is effective to use a wobble signal.
When forming a substrate for a recording disc, grooves are formed along recording tracks on the substrate to allow a certain track to be exactly tracked by a pickup even if data is not recorded on the track. The portions other than the grooves are referred to as lands. Recording methods can be classified into a method of recording data on either a land or a groove and a method of recording data on both the land and the groove. It is more advantageous to use the land and the groove recording method in which data is recorded on both the land and the groove as the density of data increases.
In addition, a method of generating a signal of a specified frequency by varying both walls of a groove to use it as an auxiliary clock signal during recording is used. This signal is referred to as a wobble signal. A wobble signal having a single frequency is also recorded in the substrate of a DVD-RAM disc.
In a PID addressing method using a wobble signal, overhead information such as a PID signal can be recorded by varying a wobble signal having a single frequency, for example, periodically varying the phase or frequency of the wobble signal, during recording. Here, the PID signal embedded in the wobble signal is generally referred to as a wobble address.
Since the conventional PID addressing method using a wobble signal uses the variation of both walls of a groove track in which a wobble will be recorded, as shown in FIG. 2, the method can be used only in discs employing a land recording method in which information is not recorded in groove tracks. In other words, when using changes in both walls of each groove track, address information of two groove tracks at both sides of a land track can be mixed with each other, so that exact information cannot be obtained from the land track. Accordingly, both the addresses of a land track and a groove track cannot be indicated just by using a wobble address formed in the groove track. Therefore, it is difficult to use the conventional method in discs employing a land and groove recording method in which information is recorded in both land and groove tracks.
Although a wobble address is recorded in the side wall of a groove track at the boundary between a land track and the groove track, information of wobbles formed in both walls of the land and groove tracks is simultaneously read when the land and groove recording method of recording information in land and groove tracks is used. Accordingly, a PID signal cannot be exactly recorded or detected when using the wobble addressing method shown in FIG. 2.
To solve this problem, a method of recording a wobble address in only one wall of each groove track is proposed, as shown in FIG. 3. In this wobble addressing method, however, since a wobble signal is generated from only one sidewall of a groove track, the strength of the signal decreases. In addition, since the same signal is read from the groove track and an adjacent land track, additional information for discriminating a land track from a groove track is required.